paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azure
This pup belongs to user: AzuretheOceanpup30 Azure is a sweet pup, but do not get on her bad side. Azure is a sweet dog, but she was usually picked on so she has a hard time with making friends. When she first joined the P.A.W Patrol, she was a bit shy and usually would hide behind Zuma, or Chase, and then would wait until the pups explained who the visitor or friend or whoever was. As she started going on rescues, the stress of being afraid wore of, resulting in constant begging and asking to go on missions and do things for Ryder. Her best friends are Skye, Katana and Lukas, and has a huge crush on Zuma. When her puppies are born, she gets a little protective and cautious when her pups wander of while her mom instinct start to kick in. She gets really upset if friends and family are being messed with. She has a good relationship within the P.A.W patrol, and their outside friends. As a puppy, she was usually afraid, especially when it came to things that were huge and big. She would also be afraid of tiny things that had moved fast, like mice, or sudden birds hidden abandoned houses. She would usually hide behind her brother when she was afraid of things. She is very close to Everest, Skye, Stardrop, and Vandal when he gets married. Azure is a Portuguese water dog. She has four white paws and brown fur. She has lavender eyes and a white snout. In her uniform, she wears a purple hat, and light blue and cauliflower like colored vest. Azure was born in a wealthy house, but ended up in a shelter with her brother, Vandal. The Foggy Bottom animal shelter was a nightmare, so they fled. Captain Turbot took in Vandal, but he betrayed his shy little sister and kept her away from Turbot. She had gotten in the P.A.W Patrol by helping a dying sea cucumber, and her bro was there, and she stayed away from him. But he didn't care that he was care, that she was in the P.A.W Patrol. When she gets in the group, she becomes Zuma's trainee, and soon, they developed crushes on each other. Before getting married, she is promoted to an official member.When they get married, they have 2 pups, Hunter and Karter. Soon, Hunter and Karter get engaged and married to their own crushes and Zuma and Azure become grandparents to Hudson, Avery, Hadly, Rowan, Jordan, Hayley, and Drew and Riley and Amaro. When her puppies are born, they go missing, only to find a robber in the lookout about to bust out. He tries to sell them to get rich of them, but she doesn't let him get away. When Vandal falls in love with Stardrop, she finally decides to let him around her puppies. Soon, she and Vandal become closer than ever. Azure is a trainee of Zuma. She is the under-water sea search pup She has: * surfboard * 910 x 701 water-proof camera * goggles * oxygen tank * diving thrusters Azure drives a mini-speedboat. it isn't equipped with any thing. Controls She has a steering wheel (of course) Green: Power on Red: Power of Blue: Increases speed Knob:Reverse/Forward Vandal: Brother Stardrop: (technically) Mother in law Hunter: Son Karter: Daughter Hudson: Grandson Avery: Granddaughter Hadly: Grandson Rowan: Grandson Jordan: Granddaughter Hayley: Adopted Granddaughter Drew: Grandson Riley: Granddaughter Amaro: Adopted Grandson Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Azuretheoceanpup30's fanon Category:Zuma's Family Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Trainee